


Too Hot (Reprise)

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, a bit smutty, domestic shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: Pretty much as the title suggests.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I was just trying to write a one shot to get over my writer's block and this happened. I don't even know.

Root stood at the kitchen counter humming quietly to herself as she sliced and chopped up vegetables. She looked up when she heard the lock on the front door click. As the door cracked open, a tennis ball bounced into view and Bear came bounding into the apartment after it, followed shortly by Shaw.

The tennis ball rolled under a barstool by the counter and Bear stopped to nudge the side of the stool with his nose before huffing and looking up at Root for assistance.

Root beamed at the Belgian Malanois. "I'm sorry, buddy, but I can't help you out." She held her hands up in front of her. "I've been slicing jalapeños for this yummy nacho platter. Pretty sure you don't want your toy tasting like jalapeños," she scrunched up her nose to emphasize her point.

Bear gave a resigned whine and trotted to his bed in the corner of the apartment where he focused his attention on gnawing the tail off of a bunny slipper instead.

"I'm jumping into the shower," Shaw announced. "Gotta wash off all the mud and Bear slobber." She gave Bear a little wink and padded into the bathroom.

Root smiled and turned back to chopping veggies. She vaguely heard the the sound of Shaw starting up the shower in the background as she continued to prepare the food. She continued absentmindedly humming the song that was stuck in her head as she laid out a layer of tortilla chips, sprinkling it with cheese and veggies. Once the platter was piled high, she slipped it into the oven and set the timer.

She heard Shaw get out from the shower and step into the kitchen behind her "What's that song you're humming?" Shaw asked. "Sounds familiar."

Root smiled as she pressed start on the timer and turned around to face Shaw. "It's Crazy in Love by Bey-"

Root stopped mid sentence when she saw Shaw. Shaw stood in front of her, stark naked except for the towel draped around her shoulders, skin still glistening with water from the shower. She was casually toweling her hair with one hand while the other reached into the bag of tortilla chips. Root's eyes followed the movements of Shaw's hand as it made its way from the bag of chips to her mouth. Shaw popped the chip in her mouth and paused mid-chew when she noticed Root staring open mouthed at her.

"What?" Shaw asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? What? No," Root shook her head to bring herself back to reality. "No, there's nothing on your face. But we can change that in just a second." She slinked slowly towards Shaw. "I really like this look on you, Sameen," she whispered, backing Shaw up against the wall and running her fingers along the smooth muscle of arms.

"What - the naked look?"

"Exactly."

Shaw grinned. "I like where this is going."

Root leaned in and licked a rivulet of water running down the side of Shaw's neck, making her shiver. She slid her hand down to cup a breast, pinching and teasing the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Shaw hissed as she felt the familiar jolt of pain Shoot through her body and settle between her legs. But as Root trailed her hand further down, Shaw realized that the sting left from Root's earlier attentions has not subsided, and has in fact been replaced with a...burning sensation?

"Wait, Root," Shaw quickly batted away Root's wandering hand before she could reach her destination. "Were You chopping jalapeños for those nachos by any chance?"

"Of course, sweetie. I know how you like it spicy. Now let me get back to where we left off."

"Root!" Shaw yelped, scrambling away. "Don't you dare go near my _business_ with those fingers. I might be a fan of pain, but I'm not about to let you set my vagina on fire - and not in a good way."

Root pouted. "But you got me all worked up." She leaned in again and nibbled at Shaw's pulse point.

"Dammit, Root!" Shaw felt her resolve wavering as Root continued to kiss down her collarbones and down her chest. "Do we...do we still have any of those latex gloves left?" She tried to keep her voice even, but Root was doing amazing things with her mouth and it was too late now to turn back.

"Fresh out from when you patched me up on our last mission."

Shaw huffed in frustration. "Fine. Mouth only."

Root grinned and made her way down slowly, kissing and nipping along the way. Shaw relaxed as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Just as Root's tongue made contact, Shaw jolted and her eyes flew open.

"Wait - did you eat any of those jalapeños, Root?"

Root hesitated.

"Root!?!?"

"Don't worry sweetie," Root purred. "The only hot thing that I've eaten today is you."

"You little shit," Shaw growled. "Just for that, I'm making you stay down there twice as long." Shaw bit back a moan as Root moved her tongue just so.

Root paused and looked up at Shaw. "Sameen, are you sure you don't want me to use my fingers too?"

"Yes I'm sure. Fingers are out of the question," Shaw panted.

"But She's telling me that yogurt will help with the burning sensation."

"I can't believe you're bringing the Machine into this."

"She was just being helpful; looking out for her favorite primary asset."

"We'll tell her thanks but no thanks. I can handle myself just fine."

Root smiled at Shaw and then dove back in to continue her ministrations. A few more minutes passed by.

"Root?" Shaw huffed.

"Hmmmm?"

"Get the yogurt."

"I knew you'd come around, sweetie."

"Shut up."


End file.
